The last 8 Shards
by dragon girl
Summary: With their quest almost over, can Inuyasha sort out his feelings and tell Kagome how he Really feels? And who are these last 8 Demons?*CH. 6NOW UP!* PLEASE R/R!
1. Mixed Emotions

Well, I was watching Inuyasha on t.v last night and it inspired me to  
write my FIRST Inuyasha/Kagome fan fic! Now please, be merciful to me if your a Hardcore Inuyasha,  
fan. Just type some suggestions in the review!  
REVEIW PLEASE!!  
(Almost forgot! hehe.. I DO NOT OWN INUAHSA!)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome's room:  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sheesh! It's time already?" Kagome said as she looked at the clock on her dresser.  
She sighed to herself as she went downstairs to see what her mother had packed for her this time.  
She was anticipating a 45 pound bag of 'love'. Kagome noticed that the house was unusually quiet. She walked into the livingroom,  
and saw her duffel bag packed, and a note that read:  
Kagome,  
I'm sorry that were not here to see you off today! But your grandfather was very sick this morning,  
so we took him to the hospital. Please have a safe journey, and come back soon.  
  
Love,   
Your mother.  
P.S I packed a little something for you in your bag! Just in case! ^.~  
  
Kagome looked at her duffel bag and back at the note.  
"Hmmm... wonder what it is THIS time!" Kagome said to herself, as she opened her bag.  
Just then, the clock chimed 12:00, Kagome closed up the bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
"Jeez! What did mom pack in this?!" she cried as her legs buckled under the weight of the bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
At the other side of the well...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"GODS!" Inuyasha yelled into the well,"WILL YOU HURRY UP WENCH!?!"  
As if Kagome could hear him on the other side of the well.  
He felt lonley with her not being around him, but he would never tell her. That would be too complicated. As he waited,  
he began to think back at the times that he wanted to tell her how he felt but, something would get into the way.  
Kikyo.... he still thought of her when he saw Kagome. But they were both different. Inuasha sighed to himself and wondered when Kagome would,  
arrive so they could find the last 8 shards. Kagome's scent soon filled his nostrils and he heard her yell,  
"INUASHA!!"  
Inuyasha winced at the sound of his name."I'm coming wench!" He muttered under his breath.  
He soon arrived to find Kagome resting under the shade of a huge oak tree by the well. She looked exhausted, he then noticed the,  
HUGE duffel bag beside her. *sweatdrop* He wondered what her mother packed this time... Kagome's mother was VERY worried about her when she traveled...  
"Inuyasha! Don't just stand there! Help me out here!" Kagome cried as she stood up and tried to lift the duffel bag off the ground.  
"Feh, stupid human, It takes a strong hanyou like me to do stuff around here!" Inuyasha said as he tried to pick up the bag.  
His legs wobbled a bit,but he steadied himsef.  
"Does your mother pack your room in here?" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he walked along with Kagome.  
"HA HA HA." Kagome replied sarcasticly.  
"Just shut up stupid bitch!" Inuyasha snarled at Kagome.  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha slammed down on the ground, and the duffle bag fell right in top of him, nearly squishing him to death.  
"Grrr.... stupid girl..." Inuasha said to himself as he wobled along.  
They soon reached the temple (I think that's correct..) where Shippo was waiting for Kagome to arrive.  
When he saw Kagome he ran up to her and hugged her around her ankles.Then he led her inside to her room.  
"I missed you! I'm so glad your back! Inuasha has been so mean to me lately!" Shippo cried, hugging Kagome again.  
Kagome smiled, Shippo was so sweet and innocent. He didn't have a care in the world.  
Kagome wished that she were as care free as him. But the quest wasn't over yet, they still had to find the last 8 shards.   
She wondered what would become of Inuyasha afterwards. She shook her head, Inuyasha didn't care about her. He just wanted to get this quest over with.  
She felt tears coming to her eyes, she tried to blink them away, but they came even more.The tears slid down her face onto her pillow leaving little dots.  
Inuyasha was watching Kagome from the doorway, he walked over to her and said,  
"what is wrong? Why are you crying wench?"  
Kagome looked up at him and wiped away her tears and replied,  
"Nothing. Just leave me alone ok?"  
Inuyasha looked hurt as he left the room. But Kagome didn't notice. She laid on the bed and sobbed silently to herself.  
"He doesn't care about me at all, he just wants the jewel so he can become a full youkai." She sniffled.  
"But I just can't stop caring about him damnnit! No matter what he does..." she said so softly so only she could hear.  
Kagome laid her head on her pillow again and was soon asleep. Inuyasha was in the tree just outside her window. He was in deep thought about what he heard her saying,  
when she was crying. He cared about her, but he couldn't tell her. A war was waging inside his heart. Should he tell her how he feels? Or should he keep it to himself, and what if she didn't really feel the same for him?   
Inuyasha came down from the tree and walked inside Kagome's room.He felt at peace around her. Her scent was calming and although he would never tell her how,   
every time that she was asleep he would watch her. Inuyasha walked over to the side of the bed,that Kagome was sleeping on, and he gazed at her.   
Her face resembled Kiyo's but her personality and was different.  
Inuyasha sighed,as he gently traced his finger down Kagome's cheek. She stirred,and Inuyasha jumped back. She was still asleep. He cautiously went to her side again.  
He noticed that she had a faint smile on her face.   
"Sweet dreams Kagome." He said softly, as he kissed her forehead and left the room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With their journey almost over, will Inuyasha's pride keep him from telling Kagome how he really feels?  
And what did her mother pack in her bag??  
Find out in the next chapter!  
  
-dragon girl ^.~  
  
P.S PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEW! I need help for my next chapter! Feel free to make suggestions!! 


	2. Nightmare'

Well, this is the second chapter of my new fan fic! I hope you enjoy!  
Please remember to reveiw at the end! ^.~  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Dream:  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha! Hey where are ya?" Kagome yelled into the forest.  
She heard a twig snap and she ran twards the sound.  
"Hey this isn't funny Inuyasha!" She cried, as she looked aroud her.  
All of a sudden the woods seemed menacing, and evil, a ice cold breeze blew through  
the trees, causing the branches to sway as if they were trying to grab at her.   
Kagome shivered, she felt a presence nearby. But before she could turn around, something was holding her.   
She couldn't get free. As hard as she struggled, something held her fast.   
"Let me go!" She cried, the thing's grip was tightening on her throat now.  
She couldn't breathe. Then in a raspy voice, the thing spoke,  
"..... You and the shards are gonna be mine...know this, I can always get you in your dreams......"  
The thing's grip tightened even more on her neck, then darkness.... then, nothingness...  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Dream end:   
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"KAGOMEEEE!!!" Shippo screeched as he shook Kagome. He had come in to see if she was awake and had found her lying on her bed.  
Her lips had turned blue and she had gone very pale. Not knowing what else to do he screamed for help.   
"INUYASHA!! HURRY COME!! KAGOME!! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HER!!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Inuyasha had been asleep before he heard Shippo scream out for help. Then it clicked in his mind, Kagome..... something was wrong?  
He sprang down from the tree and ran into her room. Shippo was trying desperatly to wake her up. Inuyasha pushed him out of the way and said,  
"I'm going to try and revive her," his voice was shaky as he knelt down and opened her mouth, blew air into it, and did the chest compressions.  
He was starting to get frantic,*would this even work?* he thought to himself.He was scared that Kagome was gone that he was too late...   
Inuyasha prayed that this time, this technique would succeed, so he took a deep breath and he did it one last time.. Kagome slowly opened her eyes,   
everything was blurry, but she could see that she was in her room, and when her eyesight wasn't blurred anymore, she looked and saw, Inuyasha had his mouth on hers.  
She blushed a deep red as Inuyasha jumped off of her, and stood at the foot of her bed. He was giving her a look that said 'tell ANYONE and I'll KILL you..' she smiled at him,   
and said,  
"I'm ok now...."   
"Good...." Inuyasha said, acting as if he didn't care, although his cheeks were a light shade of pink.  
"What happened?" Shippo asked worriedly, tears coming to his eyes.  
"I-I thought you were dead...." Shippo cried, and ran over and started crying on Kagome's lap.  
"Shh shh... it's ok now, I'm fine now. Thanks to Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly to Shippo, who had his head buried in her shirt, crying.He got back up and went outside to wash his face.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he noticed two handprints, around her neck, as if someone had tried to strangle her. This made him angry, he also noticed the smell..  
the strong scent of a Youkai.. he felt himself get even angrier, but at himself this time. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and lifted her chin,to see the prints more closly, then he asked her,  
"Where did these handprints come from?"   
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and started to tell him about her dream.  
"It was in my dream.. the thing ... It tried to choke me.. it said that it was going to make me and the shards his..." She looked down, she felt ashamed somehow.  
Inuyahsa raised Kagome's chin, and looked into her eyes. He saw the fear and shame,and he felt sorry fer her. He felt even more angry at himself, he hadn't been there to protect her.  
Kagome saw the hurt look in Inuyasha's eyes. She knew that he thought that he was responsible for her getting hurt. Kagome leaned over and to Inuyasha's surprise, she hugged him.  
Inuyasha was confused, he didn't know what to do... so he followed his instincts. He put his arms around her, and he breathed in her scent. It was so intoxicating. Kagome couldn't hold it in,  
she started to sob on Inuyasha's shoulder. To her surprise he held her even tighter, she heard him saying,  
"Hush,hush... It's ok now I'm here, I've got you..It's ok."  
Inuyasha continued to hug kagome until her sobbing subsided, to a few sniffles. Then he let go of her and she fell on the floor, with a bump.  
Kagome got up and rubbed her bottom,and she looked at Inuyasha and asked in a annoyed voice,  
"Itai! What did ya do that for? That really hurt! Jeesh! Ya punk!"  
Inuyasha looked at her, and smugly replied,"Your ok, so quit complaining ya damn wench!"  
Kagome gave him a dirty look and walked out of the room. She needed a bath she wanted to wash the nightmare off of her. So she went back inside her room,and after making sure that Inuyasha was  
gone, she opened the bag her mother packed. Right on top of all her clothes in the bag, was a big package of pads.  
*sweatdrop*"Gee thanks mom..." Kagome mumbled to herself, as she pushed it to the bottom of the bag.  
Kagome chose a green pleated skirt, and a white blouse,that, instead of buttons, it had a zipper in the front of it.After she had picked out what to wear, she walked to the hot spring.  
But little did she know that someone was there already...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Who is at the hot springs?? Is there No privacy for Kagome!? We'll see in the next chapter!!  
PEASE POST YOUR REVIEW!!  
  
-dragon girl 


	3. Hot Water'

~*~*~*Well, here's the next chapter in my fan fic! enjoy! ^.^  
~*~*~REMEMBER! PLEASE review!   
(disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
At the hot springs...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Inuyasha needed to reflect on what had happened, so he walked to the hot springs.  
He was still confused about his feelings for Kagome, and Kikyo.. He sighed to himself, as he took off his clothes and got into the inviting waters.  
he swam to his favorite spot, which was a rock that was shaped like a chair. He felt his muscles relax as the steam whirled around him.  
But little did he know who else decided to relax in the hot springs...   
Kagome laid out her clothes on a nearby rock, and took off the clothes that she was wearing, and stepped into the warm waters.  
She dunked her head under the water to wet her hair, and then she swam over to her favorite rocks. She was still a little surprised at Inuyasha,  
she thought that he didn't care whatsoever about her, just the jewel shards. But she was wrong, and she was glad.She smiled to herself, and closed her eyes as she sank,  
up to her shoulders in the water. She needed to take a nap.  
Inuyasha decided that he would stretch and go swimming, even though the hot springs were'nt that big, it was large enough to swim, and get a workout.  
As Inuyasha came up for air, he smelled something, so he decided to investigate. As he swam closer to the cluster of rocks on the other side, the smell got stronger.  
Inuyasha paused, and sniffed the air again, this smell, i-it was Kagome's! Inuyasha sniffed the air again, but, her scent was mixed with another one... a strange one, then he realized..   
"Oh noo... Kagome's IN HEAT!" Inuyasha moaned.  
"I've gotta distance myself from her,or I might take her now!... DAMN IT!!NO! DAMN HER!!" Inuyasha cried, as his loins burned, he winced.  
"Damn...damn.... damn!!," He cried out,"think of something else, hmm....like my mother.."  
As, Inuyasha was trying to calm himself 'down'(hehe.. ^.~) Kagome was started awake by the noise coming from the other side of the rocks.   
She hoped that it wasn't Miroku, he seemed to be getting even more perverted (if it was possible).  
"Who could making all that racket?" she asked herself as she swam twards the noise.  
Inuyasha was still trying to calm himself when he heard Kagome say something. He dived under the water and swam twards some rocks. When he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he popped up,  
out of the water, only to find himself facing the back of Kagome. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha right in front of her, she screamed,  
"AAAAHHHH!! YOU STUPID HENTAI !!INUYASHA!!"  
Inuyasha looked down and quickly turned his head the other way, he was blushing dark dark red, and said,  
"It's your fault! Your the one who's NAKED!!!"  
Kagome quickly covered herself up, by sinking down into the water, only to come face to face with(ahem) Inuyasha's 'lower self'. She quickly looked the other way and replied,  
"WEll I guess it's your fault too!!  
Inuyasha looked down, and quickly sat down in the water too. His face was very red. The two got very quiet.Kagome was still blushing, she felt so embarrassed. They sat there, just looking at eachother when,  
"Your the one who swam over here!" Kagome exclaimed, breaking the silence.  
Inuyasha looked at her and replied,"I was just taking a swim and I smelled something! I was just trying to see where it was coming from! Why is it always MY fault?!"  
Kagome sighed, and rolled her eyes,"well, you found what you were smelling, so what now?"  
Inuyasha's face turned even redder and he looked around nervously..  
"Well?!" Kagome yelled,"before I sit you, and you drown!"  
"Feh, fine then,"Inuyasha said in a hesitent tone," Kagome your in... your in heat OK?!I need to get away from you.NOW." Inuyasha said, just before he sprang out of the water.  
Kagome looked bewildered, "I am?" She said to herself. She looked down and saw that the water around her was tainted with blood. Kagome quickly got out of the water and dried off. Got dressed,  
and ran back to the temple,opened her box of pads and put one on. She thought to herself about what had just happened, and she smiled to herself, then she started laughing, she had never seen  
Inuyasha blush like that! Now THAT was priceless!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, ok, I know that wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but I hope that you liked this chapter anyways!  
well, what will happen next? Where did Inuyasha run off to? Where is Sango and Miroku?? AND Where are the demons? (lol) well, you'll find out in the next chapter!  
  
-dragon girl ^.~ 


	4. DREAMS AND HIDDEN FEELINGS

here's the fourth chapter,now this chapter is from the Youkai's point of veiw,  
well, half of it anyways, and this is also where Miroku and Sango come in.  
soo please enjoy! remember read and review!! (p.s this is sorta a new thing for me soo   
bee nice!!^.^)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In the forest:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Damn human girl... that stupid hanyou too..." The demon said as it walked through the forest.  
"Well, nevermind, the hanyou will die after suffering a little.... I will take that human girl from him.....and make her mine."  
Then demon sniffed the air and caught the scent of two humans walking in the forest. The demon smiled, and sprang into a,  
nearby tree. and watched the two.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sango &Miroku  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*SMACK!* "HEY!?! What was that for??" Miroku sniffled as he picked himself off the ground, his face was covered in dirt and,  
twigs. Sango gave him a merderous glare and kept walking. She looked back at Miroku and replied,  
"you are soo perverted Miroku, all I was doing was eating a squash, and your HAD to make it something different!"  
Miroku blushed, and hurried to catch up to Sango. He frowned,something was amiss, Miroku motioned for Sango to stop, then said,  
"I sense an evil presence... it's nearby... we'd better get to some sort of shelter before dark."  
Sango looked around and replied,  
"Fine, but lets walk a little farther ok?? Dark isn't for a little while."  
Sango turned around and started walking again, with Miroku next to her,their arguing echoing into the depths of the forest.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In The Tree..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The demon rubbed his ears, and grumbled to himself as he jumped from the tree.  
"Fools.They argue too much, I could've easily killed both of them. *sighs* humans are so stupid and ignorant.."  
The demon ran through the trees, much too fast to be seen with human eyes, and too quietly for human ears. He steathily followed  
the two humans through the forest. He decided to hunt for food and come back later. He sniffed the air, and caught the scent of a young  
buck. He quickly found the poor beast and with one swipe of his claws diemboweled the buck. He quickly started devouring the animal, and it's bones.  
All that was left were it's antlers and a pool of blood on the dirt (nice mental picture huh..). The demon picked up the antlers and picked his teeth with the sharp tips.   
After, he discarded the antlers he sprang off, once again on the trail of his earlier intrests.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sango Miroku  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Darkness was starting to set in, and the two travelers found themselves in an odd situation, they had only ONE blanket.(muahaha!)  
Miroku had forgotten his at the village that the two came from. He smiled and said as casually as he could,  
"So, I guess that me and you are gonna have to .. share the blanket...hehe, I mean , darn!"  
Sango looked at him and smugly replied,  
"Ummm no. Why? SO you can grope me in my sleep??"  
The preist looked stunned, as if she had insulted him.   
"AS IF!? I would NEVER do such a thing!" Miroku cried.  
Sango turned around and gave him a look that could make a strong demon shudder. She snorted and looked at the surrounding trees,they had an ominous look to them,  
their branches were knarled, and they looked like wooden fingers reaching out to grab them in their cold embrace.The thought made Sango shudder,  
which caught the attention of Miroku.He walked over to her, and placed his,hand on her shoulder. Only to be nearly knocked unconscious by the blow of Sango's fist.  
"OWWW!!!", Miroku yelped as a huge lump appeard on his forehead,"I WAS JUST COMFORTING YOU!!!"  
Sango gave him a smug look and replied,  
"Your such a PERVERT!! Comfort me with what?!? Your hand on MY BUTT?!"   
Miroku looked down, and smiled despite himself. He shrugged and walked over to the blanket, that lay abandoned near the pile of wood. He picked it up,  
and tossed it over to Sango. She picked it up and said,  
"look, I don't really need the blanket so you can use it ok?"  
She tossed the blanket back at him and he laid it out on the ground, and replied with a sly smile on his face,  
"there's ALWAYS room for YOU under MY blanket, my sweet Sango."  
Sango looked at him and rolled her eyes, and bent over to start the fire, but as many times as she tried, she couldn't get a spark.  
She soon started to get frustrated, and in one final attempt at creating a fire, she got a spark, then a tiny flame. Sango danced around the flame, and cried,  
"I am Sango woman of fire!!Hehehe!"  
Just then Miroku tripped and fell sending a small breeze that snuffed out the tiny flame. Sango stopped dancing, and she slowly turned her head over to the preist,  
who had turned pale..  
*sweat drop*"Hehe... ummmm... oops??"  
She just continued to glare at him.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In A nearby tree..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The demon tried to supress a laugh, he was amused by these two. They fought over everything.  
"I'll follow them to the hanyou's dwelling, and finish the girl off.. Meanwhile, these two will have to do....."  
In saying this, he started to chant an ancient spell, a fog suddenly appeared out of nowhere,and enveloped the two humans in it's cold embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
On The Ground...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sango!! Stay close to me!This is no ordinary fog...."  
Sango ran over to Miroku and grabbed his arm (which surprised Miroku), the fog was soon over them. Mioku felt so sleepy all of a sudden, but he had to stay awake, he had to protect her..  
Sango felt a wave of drowsiness crash over her.She felt her eyes close, they felt as if a great weight was on them. Before she knew it she was asleep, before she could fall,  
Miroku caught her. But soon sleep overcame the young priest and he fell to the ground in a deep slumber, with Sango on top of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Dream.....  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She couldn't see.. it was so dark.. she felt alone... where was that pervert?  
Just then she felt an arm wrap around her middle. She turned around and saw Miroku. His face was centimeters from hers. She felt a blush come to her cheeks.  
His eyes seemed to be looking into her soul. He leaned in until their lips were barely touching, then he kissed her.  
She had never been kissed before. But before she knew it, she was kissing him back with a passion. She felt as if she was flying, the emotion..  
Suddenly he pulled back, and only then did Sango notice that something was different... This wasn't Miroku... his eyes... they were different..  
His eyes.. they were empty... Sango shivered.. it had suddenly become cold. Very cold.   
"W-who are you?!" She cried at the imposter. Sango pushed him away and began running away. Something was definatly wrong..  
"MIROKU!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled into the darkness, but she got nothing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile In Miroku's Dream ..   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"SANGO?!" Miroku yelled into the darkness.  
Sudenly a figure appeared, as the thing got closer he saw that it was Sango. He ran over to her and said,  
"Are you ok? That fog did something to us..it's like it transported us here.."  
The girl didn't reply, she just looked at him. Miroku waved his hand in front of her face, the girl just stared into his eyes.  
He pulled her to him, he was worried, what was wrong with her? He was taken off guard when she leaned over and kissed him. Al he could do was blink.  
"S-S-Sango?? Are you ok?I mean, you just KISSED ME!"  
The girl nodded and leaned in again and kissed him once more, the kiss became deeper and deeper.. When she broke the kiss he then noticed her eyes..   
they looked dead. Miroku backed away from the girl and said,  
"You are Not my Sango. You are not real. This must be some illusion, or a dream..."  
As if saying that was a magic word, the girl dissolved into the darkness around him. Miroku searched around him, a presence...  
It was Sango's!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In Sango's dream  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The darkness was everywhere, no matter what she did it seemed everlasting dark. Suddenly she bumped into something, she spun around and there was Miroku.  
She held her boomerang and approched him. His back was to her when she hit him over the head.  
"ARGHH!OWWW!!" He cried.  
"M-Miroku, is it really you??" Sango asked still not sure wether it was still some illusion of him.  
"Yes it's me." He sighed.  
"How do I know it's REALLY you??" She asked anxiously.  
Sango felt something , it was a hand squeezing her butt.   
*Sweatdrop*"Yeah it's you.." She said as she gave him another smack upside hs head.  
"OUCH! Do you ALWAYS have to hit me like that??" He sniffled.  
"YES I DO, how do we get outta here??It's like one big dream...." Sango said as she looked around her.  
Just then a bright light enveloped them both, and everything went blank...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
End OF Deam  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The sun shined down on the two, Sango stirred, she slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself on top of the lecherous preist.  
Who was staring back at her with a blush that matched hers. He slowly smiled, and said,  
*Ahem*"Well, my Sango I hope your comfortable cause I KNOW I AM!"  
Sango sighed and rolled her eyes, she quickly got up and stomped over to their thing s nad quickly gathered her things.  
"You better hurry up and get packed, we're leaving NOW!" She said , in a voice that made Miroku jump up.  
He grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Together they left the strange plcae, and resumed their journey,  
through the forest. Their arguing still echoing throughout the silent forest. They were unaware of the evil stalking them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*wipes sweat off brow*  
WHEW!!! Mann.. That took a LOONNG time to write! sorry about that!,  
Now I apologise for my lack of grammar at some points.. *ahem*....hehe... Even though I'm in honors english...*sweatdrop*  
ANYWAYS!! lol I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it!  
SOO.. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
(So i can sponge off your ideas!! hehe ^.~)  
  
-dragon girl 


	5. a warning

Hey all! Well here's my next chapter, and I really feel proud that I got reviews!  
*Hugs reviewers until their ribs crack* Keep em coming!! Also I would like to thank you  
for the criticism also! Soo in closing, please read and reveiw this chapter so i can make the rest  
of the story better!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back at the house..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed to herself as she walked over to the window. The sun's light came through the window as if it was desperatly trying,  
to fill the whole room with it's warmth.Thoughts of earlier flooded her mind.Kagome folded her arms and rested her head on the window sill.   
There, she spotted a small, delicate, but beautiful butterfly. She watched as it landed on a nearby blossom. Kagome smiled at the butterfly, and in her mind,  
she wished that she, could be as free as the butterfly. The cool breeze caressed Kagome's cheek as she watched the butterfly.  
But it quickly flew away.Kagome watched it as the sun's rays made the wings shimmer like tiny jewels.   
She then noticed two figures approaching the house. She couldn't make out who they were. But what she heard, convinced her,  
that it was Sango and that lecherous priest, Miroku.   
"Sango, your butt got bigger didn't it? Let me measure it with my hands...."*grabs her butt*  
"AHH! DAMN YOU! LEAVE MY BUTT ALONE!"*SMACK!!*  
*Whimpering*"Ouch!"  
"Those two.. always arguing...."Kagome laughed to herself, as she walked over to the sliding doors. The sun had begun to set,  
it's warmth giving,way to the cool darkness of the night. The crickets had already begun to chirp, and the breeze had become cooler.   
"Hurry up you two!It's getting cold outside!" Kagome shouted to the two who were slowly walking twards the open,  
door. Sango was the first to enter the room, she had dark circles under her eyes,and she did not look in the mood for anything but sleep.  
Finally Miroku dragged himself through the doorway. Kagome shivered as a cool breeze entered the room. She quickly shut the door and walkedover,  
to the kitchen, (yes they have a kitchen ok?!) to make some tea. But Sango had already gone to bed, she was soo tired that she didn't even change her   
clothes. Kagome served the monk and then herself. Miroku sipped his tea, he suddenly became very serious as he put his cup down.  
"Kagome there are matters that are very grave that I must speak to you about."  
"What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked, wondering if it had anything to do with Inuyasha.  
"Me and Sango encountered a very powerful youkai while we were traveling through the forest. Apparently, 'it' has the power to control your   
dreams... I have heard of a youkai that can manipulate dreams and suck the life energy from the victim. I just can't recal his name....." He trailed off.  
"Hmmm, that sounds like the youkai that attacked me the other night..." Kagome said in a hushed voice.  
The monk looked at her, she could tell that he was shocked by the expression on his face. She looked down and the feeling of shame came back.  
"Kagome, what happened? What did it say to you? You must tell me, so I can find a way to defeat it.." Miroku said softly.  
"I-it tried to kill me...."She trailed off,"Then.. then, it told me that it would make me his....." She felt the tears burning in her eyes.  
"Kagome, I'm sorry... go ahead and go to bed ok? I'll stay up and keep watch.."He said in a reassuring tone,he felt bad for making her cry.  
Taking his advice she slowly got up and walked into her room. The moonlight lit up the room with an eerie glow as she changed her clothes and got into,  
her bed. She was woried about Inuyasha, but the need to sleep was overwheming, so she gave in and was soon fast asleep. Little did she know about the,  
evil watching her....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
What will happen next? Jeez when will Kagome get some sleep?! *evil laugh* AND what is the youkai's   
name? OH yeah where IS INUYASHA?? U'll find out in the next chapter!!!hehe REVIEW!!  
P.S ummm... mann I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked.. I've had a stint of writers block *sighs*   
so I apologise for the shortness of it. Please make sure that you review I need suggestions!!  
  
-dragon girl 


	6. dream youkai attacks!

*sweatdrop* Hehe... man the last chapter was so short I'm making it up to   
you with this one! ^.^ So please enjoy, and remember! REVIEW at the end! *Oh yes,  
*I would like to thank michael knight for giving me a name for the dream youkai!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In a nearby tree :  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn her!"Inuyasha said to himself,"why does she make me feel like this?"  
Inuyasha cursed to himself as he was walking back twards the house. In the back of his mind  
his conscince was scolding him saying,  
"you are soo stubborn! Why don't you admit your feelings for her?"  
"Cause, I'm not sure how I really feel ok?!" Inuyasha replied, annoyed.  
"You ARE sure, you idiot! Your just scared, you fool..You really need to let her know how,  
you really feel before she's gone for good." The voice said triumphantly.  
*vein popping out* "Oh shut up! I don't see what talking to myself is doing any good!"  
*sweatdrop* "Apparantly nothing at all... But when you know, I'm gonna say I told you so!"  
~*~*voice fades away*~*~  
As he was walking he smelled a familiar scent, it was Kagome's... but it was mixed with the scent   
of fear. He began to increase his pace, the smell was getting stronger, but the smell of fear was overpowering   
now.He finally arrived at the house, his nostrils were now filled with the scent of fear. A feeling of rage came over  
him as he ripped off the door and ran into the room where Kagome was sleeping. She was whimpering and pleading with something,  
he couldn't see it though.   
"Where the fuck are you?! Come out and fight me!" Inuyasha shouted, while he tore the room apart frantically searching  
for the youkai.   
"NOOO!!! PLEASE!!!! INUYASHA HELP ME PLEASE!!" Kagome screamed, suddenly as four unseen claws ripped open her shirt.  
Inuyasha could feel his blood boil , nobody could do this to HIS Kagome!  
"I'll rip you apart peice by peice with my claws! I'm gonna hurt you so bad..",his voice became lower and he started to growl,  
"Your gonna beg to die, but I'm not going to let you..by the time I'm finished with you...."   
He was cut off by another voice,  
"So we finally meet Inuyasha, the hanyou..HAHAHA... you make such bold remarks for someone who cannot even find me...."   
The voice laughed evily. Which enraged Inuyasha more.   
"Where are you damnnit!?" he yelled again, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha spun around, and quickly stopped   
himself from killing the monk.  
"I almost killed you letcher... " Inuyasha growled.  
"True, but there are other matters of importance right now," Miroku said as he looked over at Kagome.  
his eyes widened, as he noticed the ripped shirt and the claw marks across her abdomen.  
"You must find the demon before it claims Kagome's life energy... It's attacking her in her dreams, she doesn't realise that it's just a dream..."  
Miroku trailed off.  
"How do I stop it? Tell me letcher before I...."  
"You must go into her dream.. that is the only way to bring her out of it, she needs to realise that it's just a dream.. or she could die..." Miroku  
said cutting Inuyasha off.  
"Now how do I go into her dreams?" Inuyasha said impatiently.  
"I will chant a spell that will put you to sleep instantly.. good luck Inuyasha, go bring Kagome back."  
Saying this Inuyasha got on the bed and laid next to Kagome and put his arm around her waist. Miroku started to chant his spell and Inuyasha was soon asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In Kagome's dream:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You stupid whore, I'm going make you mine so just give into me." The youkai said as he ripped Kagome's shirt off, she could feel herself being drained by some unseen force.   
"INUYASHA!!!! please...." Kagome whimpered, she would not let herself be raped like this so easily... she had to resist, fight him off, until Inuyasha  
came. She was pinned to the ground, but while the demon was trying to undress her she found her chance, she freed her leg and kneed him in the groin.While he was   
slumped over in pain she ran through the forest, it was dark and the tree branches ripped at her bare skin. She could feel the hot tears as they ran down her cheeks, but she couldn't stop  
and rest now. She needed to find help, as she was running she tripped over a body and fell, skinning her knees. She got back up and was about to run when she saw who it was laying there.  
"Inu-yasha? Is that you?" She said softly as she bent down to see if it was indeed him.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he sat up.   
"INUYASHA! Thank kami that your here!", she cried, "I was soo scared!"She sobbed.  
Inuyasha looked at her, and gently scooped her up in his arms and held her. She was all bloody and scratched, but he didn't care, he just held her, every sob broke his heart into more peices.  
He felt that it was his fault, if he hadn't ran off like that and left her, she would still be safe.  
"Kagome... can you walk?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at Kagome with a light blush on his cheeks from holding her half naked form so close.  
"Y-yeah, I can walk, where are we going? Inuyasha.... that demon.. i-i-it tried to rape me....." Kagome trailed off, looking down at the ground, unable to meet the hanyou's gaze.  
Inuyasha hugged her tighter and whispered,  
"he will suffer greatly for what he has done.. Kagome don't worry.. I'm here now..."  
Kagome was shocked, was this the same Inuyasha? The same Inuyasha that called her a wench, and was gruff, rude and nothing but arrogant?  
She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes filling with tears again, but this time tears of joy, as she realised that he actually cared about her...  
Her joy was shortlived, when she saw the youkai sneak up behind Inuyasha.   
"NOOO! INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed as the youkai aimed an arrow at Inuyasha's back. Before Inuyasha could react, she spun him around just when the youkai fired the arrow,  
and took the attack.  
*gasp* "KAGOME! KAGOME!?!" Inuyasha eyes grew wide as he saw the arrow sicking out of kagome's back, she was laying there limp in his arms. He could not contain his rage any longer,  
he felt his instincts take over, he roared,  
"YOU SHALL DIE NOW YOUKAI! YOU HAVE HARMED THE ONE THING THAT I CARE ABOUT MOST...FOR THAT YOU SHALL PAY!!"  
Kagome came back to conciousness and saw Inuyasha standing over her, but at the same time it wasn't him,   
"He-he's a full youkai?! But how?" Kagome whispered before slipping back into unconciousness.  
Inuyasha looked behind him at Kagome, *good she's still alive but unconcious..* Turning back to the creature he said,  
"You have the advantage here...."  
"How would you know this? This is real..." The youkai hissed.. suddenly becoming very uncomfortable.  
"This is how you tricked Kagome.. this is but a dream..." Inuyasha growled.  
As if these were the magic words, the forest began to dissolve around them, and a bright white light enveloped all of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
End of dream:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she slowly looked around the room. She felt a slitght weight around her waist, looked down and saw that Inuyasha   
had his arm around her waist, but all at once her memory of what happened came back to her, so did the pain.  
"Argh!" She cried out when she tried to move.   
"Kagome you must wake up Inuyasha, the youkai is coming I sense his presence." Miroku said in a low voice.  
"Inuyasha!Wake up! Please!" Kagome said as she tried to shake inuyasha. But she ended up gasping in pain instead.  
Inuyasha smelled blood, he bolted up, and looked around a little disoreinted, but the realised that the smell was coming from Kagome.  
"Monk, Kagome has a serious wound in her back, she needs to be tended to, now." Inuyasha said in a tone that could not be argued with.  
Miroku walked over to the whimpering girl, and said  
"Umm.. *blush* Kagome take off your shirt, err.. what's left of it so I can examine your wounds..."  
*BLUSH!*"O-ok, but Inuyasha has to turn around!" kagome said as she took off her shirt, and laid down on her stomache.  
*grumble* I have to turn around and the monk gets to see... that's not fair.." Inuyasha mumbled to himslef, as he got off the bed and sniffed the air.  
"He's nearby, I'm going out to fight him, Miroku, you stay here with Kagome, keep her safe... OK?!" Inuyasha ordered as he ran outside into the clearing.  
"Wait! Inuyasha!" Miroku called as he ran over to Inuyasha. "This youkai, his name is Mikadaru, and he is the youngest brother of the Tusuka family of demons,  
be very cautious when fighting him, because nothing is as it seems...."  
"Thank you monk, and if you do ANYTHING letcherous to Kagome.. you better pray for your future children if you know what I mean..."Inuyasha said with a slight  
hint of mischeiviousness in his voice.  
*sweatdrop* "Hehe...*nervous laugh*... o-of course! Have no worries Inuyasha!" Miroku replied hurriedly as he ran inside the house.  
Inuyasha walked out into the middle of the clearing and shouted,  
"COME OUT MIKADARU! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! COME AND FACE ME!"  
"As you wish fool......" A voice hissed..as a pair of blood red eyes glowed in the darkness of the trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ooooh.. Who is this youkai? What other powers does this malevolent being posess?? Will Inuyasha be able to beat it?? AND who is the Tusuka family?  
Find out in the next cpativating chapter!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
PLease continue to post ur suggestions too!  
  
-dragon girl ^.~ 


	7. the battle!

*scratches head* Hello again, thank you guys for the reviews and the really great   
suggestions! Now... I'm sorta faced with a dilema here... *blush* I don't think I can write a lemon,  
so If you wanna write a lemon let me know, but please make it a NICE lemmon, not a CRUDE one,  
ok? Just leave me ur review with ur email address and I'll get back to you ok? Thanks sooo much!   
Oh yeah before I forget.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! lol hehe ok, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
previously:  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha walked out into the middle of the clearing and shouted,  
"COME OUT MIKADARU! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! COME AND FACE ME!"  
"As you wish fool......" A voice hissed..as a pair of blood red eyes glowed in the darkness of the trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
Now......  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"You may know my name hanyou, but you have no idea what your up against..." The voice trailed off.  
"Come out and fight me you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted again.  
Suddenly the youkai leaped out from the forest. He resembled a young man , but with one exception, he had a third eye,  
which glowed blue. The large rosary beads around his neck glowed a blood red.  
Inuyasha growled, and then sprung at the youaki preparing to slash him in half. But the attack was doged, and the youkai who  
landed softly on the ground, taunted him saying,  
"Hmph... How pathetic, is that the best that you can do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In Kagome's Room :  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku was getting very worried, Kagome had a fever now, and she was slipping in and out of conciousness. He   
cleaned the wound and bandaged it up, but the fever still lingered. If the fever didn't subside then Kagome would be in big trouble.  
"I'm going to go and wake Sango I shall be right back." Miroku whispered, as he left the room. Maybe Sango would know something  
that he didn't. Kagome felt like her strength was almost gone. But she had to help Inuyasha, this youkai was very powerful. He couldn't do it   
alone. She looked around the room, the monk was gone. She tried to lift herself up but her arms collapsed from under her as she fell back on the   
bed.   
"I'm not going to give up this easily...." She whispered as she tried to lift herself up again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Outside:  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know.. that girl.. she tastes as good as she smells..." The youkai said, licking his lips.  
Inuyasha felt his blood begin to boil... he was not going to get away with this.....  
"Shut up and fight!" Inuyasha said as he slashed at the demon with his claws.  
This time he caught the demon off gaurd and managed to slash his shoulder.  
"FOOL!" the yokai hissed," I'll not be defeated this easily! By a stupid half breed!"  
Inuyasha smiled and cracked his knuckels, then he ran at the youkai again,  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!! he yelled as he attacked. The four streaks flew straight twards the youkai's  
head.   
"I've got him now... there's no way that he can avoid that attack..." Inuyasha said to himself as he ran over to where the youkai once stood.  
But he was suprised when the youkai was still standing there, his attack had done nothing. The youkai was incased in a red bubble. It was a sheild,  
" Your such a fool hanyou! Surely that feeble attempt to kill me wasn't your best? This sheild will protect me while I attack you and continue to   
drain the girl's life force!"  
" Kagome...... no...." Inuyasha said.  
" Now witness my true power! I call this blood moon muahahaha!" The youkai said, as he began to chant, the beads around his neck began to glow  
brighter and brighter. Inuyasha noticed that the youkai's eye was beginning to open, when he had first seen it it was closed.. but now instead of glowing blue,  
it was now a malevolant red.  
"No one has ever survived my attack... my third eye will open and suck you into it!" The youkai laughed as he began to rise in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In the doorway:   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had managed to drag herself to the doorway, she grabbed her bow and arrows by the doorway. She saw the youkai in the air   
about to attack Inuyasha.  
"Inu-Inuyasha..... I'm not going to let you die...." She said as she put an arrow into her bow.  
"I love you too much......." she whispered, while a single tear slid down her cheek. The arrow was glowing pink... Kagome said a silent prayer, and let the  
arrow fly, before collapsing and going unconcious again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
At the battle:   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha braced himself for the attack.   
"I'm sorry Kagome....." He closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
Suddenly the youkai screamed, Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that there was a glowing arrow in the youkai's third eye. Inuyasha wasted no time, the sheild was down,  
and it was the only time he would have a clear shot. He slashed at the youkai's head with the tetseiga. The youkai screamed and his body turned into dust and blew away,  
leaving only the jewel shards.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*BIG SIGH* The mushy stuff.... I JUST HAD to put some of that in!! hehe.. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it's a bit short.. It might be a while  
before my next chapter.... I also really appreciate the suggestions.. remember... REVIEW!!!! lol  
  
-dragon girl 


	8. Authors note! PLEASE READ!

To all my past readers, and hopefully FUTURE READERS!! I just want to apologise for letting this story go on such a LOOONG hiatus!! I'm back and I just wanted suggestions on how to make the storyline better…The new chapter will be up within this month….  hehe…so bear with me!!

-DrAgOn GiRl-


End file.
